


Art for "America Isn't Chicken"

by Shaliara



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sex Toys, avengers v.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for "America Isn't Chicken" by Amuly.





	1. Steve leaned close, his breath ghosting across Tony’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [America Isn't Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860801) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> One of my fave fics? Definitely! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/82240864528/steve-leaned-close-his-breath-ghosting-across)

  
  



	2. "Your angle is off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the more NSFW things I have ever drawn. Worth it.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/74327009042/your-angle-is-off-steve-grunted-america-isnt)

  
  



	3. “You look at me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/90897666699/pain-at-the-back-of-his-head-steve-was-yanking-on)

  
  
  



End file.
